Alone in the Dark
by Chibi Stacey
Summary: This is my first fic, about an eevee who's life changes for the worse due to a chance evolution... Please R&R!
1. Prologue to the Afterlife

  
Alone In the Dark  
  
Prologue to the Afterlife  
  
I was once just a normal Eevee. Me and my trainer Geoffrey were working our way up through the ranks of pokemon trainers - training, fighting, winning. We had been together for a long time, got to know one another so well. But that was before I evolved. It happened one night, so you can imagine what I evolved into. An Umbreon. One of the most despised pokemon that was ever discovered. After that, my trainer just wasn't the same any more. He became distant, unloving. I know he had always wanted me to evolve into an Espeon, so I suppose the shock of getting the total opposite made him unloving. In any case we grew apart. Until one day he just left. He gave me to Nurse Joy, turned, and left. I stayed under Nurse Joy's care for a while, but I couldn't stand the depression of not having a real trainer. Nurse Joy was trying hard for me, but no-one wanted me because I am a dark type. So I did just what my trainer had done - left. So here I am, giving my short prologue to my street life to a Meowth who wants to be a human, all in the name of love. I don't know what will become of me, and I don't care. All I know is that my life is over, before it has begun.  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Should I write more, or give up now! This is my first go so please be lenient, and plleeeasseee review!!  
  
Thanx to Andy and Chaz, for giving me the idea of the title and the trainers name (even though it was supposed to be a joke!)  
  
Chibi  



	2. Nido Friend

Alone in the Dark  
  
Nido Friend  
  
As I woke up, I knew something was different straight away. I realised I was not in a pokeball for one. That was when it hit me - I wasn't an Eevee any more, I was an Umbreon. And my trainer had left me. My trainer of 3 years of hard work - gone.  
  
I was on the streets, all by myself, not knowing what to do. My first instinct was to try to appeal to another trainer, but the time of rejection I had suffered at the hands of my uncaring trainer restrained this thought. I would just be rejected again, for another reason, or perhaps for no reason at all. I swore to myself that I would never obey another trainer again, and knowing this made me feel a lot better. Humans would never get the benefit of my experience in training, nor would they ever know the love even a dark type pokemon can bestow from me.  
  
I brought myself back to the now. How was I going to eat? Where was I going to live, now that I didn't have a pokeball? What would I do when the cold and snowy weather came in this winter? Would I die of hypothermia or malnutrition? All of these questions and more flew through my mind, and I started to panic. Then it hit me - there must be other stray pokemon around, pokemon that had been abandoned much the same as I had. I had to find them - they would surely help me to get used to life on the streets.  
  
I took my bearings - which town was I in? And then I realised, just before my trainer gave me to Nurse Joy, she said 'Welcome to Celadon City'. Ok, so at least I knew where I was. I remembered Celadon City from before I was abandoned, from before I evolved. It was a massive city, filled with lots of people and lots of shops. Maybe I can find help around the shops. After all, it would be easier to hide in built up areas.  
  
And so my search began. I headed with the traffic, keeping as hidden as I could manage. A few people noticed me, but I could see the disgust on their faces when they noticed what I was. 'A dark type' I could hear them say, 'They're evil, look out for them' and 'Don't let your children near them, they always bite'. At this, I started to get angry. I love children. In my old life, my trainer used to often take me to the schools in Kanto, and I used to play with the children there, and even give the smaller ones piggyback rides. *But that is all over now* I told myself - you can never go back to that. And so, I continued on.  
  
I eventually came to a large high street, with a multitude of shops along it - food shops, pokemon shops, and journey equipment shops. I eventually came to small alleyway; well it was more of a gap in between shops that garbage is stored in than an alleyway, when I saw a rustling in one of the garbage bags. *This may be what I've been looking for* I said to myself, and entered the gap.  
  
I heard a muffled sound, but at first I couldn't distinguish what it was. As I got closer, I could make out what it was - pokemon speech! I was overjoyed - I knew it couldn't be a tame pokemon, as what would tame pokemon be doing in garbage bags. I could now make out what was being said. *How could I get myself into this mess...stupid, stupid, stupid...I'll probably just die here now, not that anyone cares* said a deep voice in a mumble. *He-hello?* I said tentatively, as the voice sounded quite hostile, but whether it truly was hostile or not I couldn't ascertain. *What are you?* A gruff voice called back. *An Umbreon* I said downheartedly, wondering if dark type pokemon were rejected in the pokeworld as well. *Oh good then, you've got teeth - you can get me out of this. Here come and chew your way through this* the voice replied, and I saw one of the garbage bags move! I walked up to it, and took hold of it in my mouth. *Well at least I'm good for something* I thought to myself as I chewed through the acrid tasting plastic. As I ripped a hole in the bag, out spilled a lot of garbage. And a Nidoran.   
  
It was a male one, I could tell by its ear. Yes, it only had one ear - the right hand one. It also only had one eye - the left hand one, and a deep scar running from just under its closed eye to over its head where its ear should have been. It was a sorry sight. *Thanks a lot, man* the Nidoran said with feeling *I coulda been stuck in there forever.* *So what's your name?* he questioned *And what are you doing without a trainer?* It was then that I realised I didn't really have a name. My trainer used to just call me Eevee, and, on the few occasions that he had to address me after I had evolved, Umbreon. *I don't really have one* I replied, feeling really stupid, as all pokemon must have nicknames. *Oh, that's ok, I never got a nickname either - I'm just Nido* replied the Nidoran. *Ok then, I'm Umby* I surmised. I felt much better after this; as if I had broken from my past a little bit more. *So, you still haven't answered my question* Nido said *What are you doing without a trainer?* *He abandoned me after I evolved into an Umbreon* I replied, and proceeded to tell him what had happened to me. *Tough break* Nido said *I got dumped after I lost my eye and ear.* *Howdja do that?* I asked. *In a fight with a Scyther - I don't really wanna talk about it* Nido said quietly. *OK* I replied. There was a quiet moment. Then Nido piped up *Anyway, have you got somewhere to stay? Because you may as well stay here if you like, and help each other get along.* I was once again wanted - I realised. Even though Nido was quite..well...brusk, I could tell we'd be friends. *So,* I asked *What do you do for food around here?* *Follow me, friend* Nido replied, and we set off towards the street happily.  
  
  
  
  
So, whadda ya think? Is it OK? I am gonna write some more - I've got a whole storyline planned out, so bear with me cos I've got loadsa coursework to do as well!  
  
Oh yeah pleeeeaaassseeee R&R!!!  
  
And I don't own pokemon or anything like that because if I did I wouldn't write fics about it would I?  
  
Also I've drawn a little pic of Nido and Umby curled up in their alleyway asleep - if you wanna see it either say it in your review or e-mail me and I'll e-mail you it!! My e-mail   
address is pern26@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Thanx again to Chaz and Andy, and also my bro Ric *pummels him affectionately* and thanx to everyone who reviewed me who gave me the incentive to write more!  
  
Chibi   



	3. Dark Knight

Alone in the Dark 3  
  
Dark Knight  
  
Nido and I lived day to day, scavenging for food and relying upon each other, for two weeks. These two weeks were uneventful, except for the nagging feeling that Pokemon weren't meant to live like this, but I put that down to my dwindling feeling of rejection.  
  
Then something happened that would change my outlook on Pokemon forever.  
  
Nido and I were walking along the main Celadon high street, when I spotted a giant restaurant. It was one of those posh ones, with specially formulated Pokemon chow and everything, and it looked like the garbage had just been put out. 'Great!' I shouted to Nido 'Lets go!'. Nido gave me a funny look, like I had just suggested we take on an angry Charizard. 'We can't go down there' he said nervously 'that's the Knight's territory'. 'The Knights? What are they?' I asked. 'Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that your not used to this' he said, pointing with one front paw to the street in general. 'The Dark Knights are a gang of abandoned Pokemon, like us, but instead of getting on with life, they are bent on revenge. They say they are gonna find a way to make their previous trainers feel just like they do - all alone, by any means necessary' Nido had a look on his face that I had never seen before - fear. 'Its said that if you get in their way, or try to reason with them, you become their next target. Their reason is supposed to be that if you are not with them, you are against them, but I think it is just an excuse for them to do more killing'. 'What Pokemon are in this group' I asked, just so I would know if I saw them to steer clear. Nido looked at me with apprehension written all over his face. 'This is gonna be bad for you' he said sadly 'but they are all dark types'.  
  
Immediately anger flooded me. This was the reason dark types had such a bad reputation - the Knights. Then I was overcome by a profound sadness for the Knights. What was wrong with trying to justify what happened to you? No - us, I amended myself. I was going to seek out these Knights and see if I could join them and put my mind to rest. A shadow of doubt passed over me about Nido, but then I thought 'Well maybe only dark types have tried to join, I'm sure they'll help him out too'. Nido could obviously see these thoughts and emotions pass over my face, as he said worriedly 'What are you going to do?' It was plain that he thought I was going to do something violent so I put his mind to rest. 'We're gonna join the Knights'. He didn't look as pleased as I thought he would. In fact he looked devastated. 'We can't do that - for one I'm not a dark type'. 'Well have you ever heard of a non-dark type trying to join the Knights?' I asked. 'Well...no.' Nido said, with a look of extreme apprehension on his face 'but that's only because other types are too scared to try. I've heard rumours about other Pokemon who tried, but none that I know have actually succeeded. Or come out alive.' 'That's nonsense!' I exclaimed 'its just another typical reaction to dark types. You'll be fine with me, and we'll be fine with them'. And so we set off into the Knight's 'barracks'.  
  
'This isn't so bad' I said to Nido at the top of my voice to prove how un-fazed I was by the actual dinginess of the place. 'Yeah, but it looked a lot better from afar' whispered Nido stating the obvious. 'Well, it would look a lot better if Pokemon were just brave enough to come here' I said boldly 'and it could even eventually be sort of a safe haven for abandoned Pokemon - like a shelter'. 'As if that would ever happen' Nido mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I decided to ignore him - I could see that I'd never be able to convince him the Knights were good guys, at least not until I'd found them.  
  
Just then, as if intentionally interrupting my line of thought, an almost inaudible sound made a 'thunk' behind me. I whipped round as quickly as I could, and there before me, was a Houndoom.  
  
I'd never seen a Houndour before, much less a Houndoom. I'd heard of them, back in the days when I was an Eevee, but, like always, they had a bad reputation. I could sort of see why now. This one was huge, almost twice my size, and even I was intimidated by it. I decided it was up to me to do something.  
  
'Uh...hello' I said, and for some reason I couldn't keep a quaver out of my voice. 'We're here to join the Knights'. This was more in a definite tone. The Houndoom looked surprised for a moment, and the look was alien on its face, as if it had never been surprised before. Then, its teeth slowly started coming into view, until its giant fangs were completely shown. My years as a battling Pokemon started to kick in, and I started analysing types and levels - Nido was a low level, and bound to be weak against the Houndoom, so he wouldn't count for much...this whole train of thought was shattered as a sort of half wheezing, half sniggering noise, and I realised h was laughing!  
  
'Well, well' said the Houndoom, in a voice that was so low it seemed to echo in my chest 'you're the first I have seen who wanted to seek me out...very interesting. 'I might have a place for you here, if you have guts!' On the word guts, which he spat in a way that reminded me a lot of a Persian, he leapt towards me. Now, my instincts are quick, but my mind is even quicker and I stood my ground. Houndoom landed about an inch in front of my face. 'Very good' he said in that low voice 'I do believe you have what it takes. Now the only thing to do is deal with your friend...' He left this sentence trailed off ominously. His great horned head turned to Nido, who had been cowering in the shadows, hoping to go unnoticed.   
  
'With this Umbreon, I bet you wish to join the Knights too' Houndoom rumbled. 'Umm...yes?' Nido said nervously. Houndoom let out another 'laugh'. After a pause he said 'Very well - our first non-dark type member is a Nidoran. I thought I could detect a sneer when Houndoom said 'Nidoran', but I put it down to my imagination.   
  
'You may call me Knight' the Houndoom said 'follow me, and you will meet the rest of our brethren'.   
  
So we stepped further into the darkness, Nido and I, of the alleyway, and of our lives.  
  
  
  
Okay *wipes brow* that's the third instalment done. Now for my apologies  
  
First apology goes out to EVERYONE!!!! For taking about 3 months of more to get this chapter out. I have had severe writers block, then a lot of college work, then a lot of working, then I have been working on a new fic in between working. I'm a bit stuck on my new fic so I sorta lost my will to write, but thanks to Firehybrid (unwittingly) and Chaos (aka uo killer) I got my incentive to write again, so I hope to get a lot more updates in now.  
  
Second apology goes out to all who wanted to see my pix - the person I wanted to scan them hasn't sent them to me or they have gotten lost in cyberspace (Andrew if you read this pleeeaaasseee mail them to me!!!!) I will get em out to you eventually, and once again I'm reaaaalll sorry.  
  
Now I gotta ask all you readers and reviewers for help. The new fic I am writing is gonna be a massive project - I've just started it and already I've run into difficulty. Here's my prob - I'm not too good with names (as you can probably tell) and I need a name for my main character and also some (very) minor characters - so here's what I'll do - send to me (either by emailing me at pern26@yahoo.co.uk mailto:pern26@yahoo.co.uk or by review) a name for my char, and also a profile of a char you want to be in my fic (if you want to be) and also choose a world you want them to be in (my fics gonna be in a lot of different worlds) the worlds I'm gonna do so far for definite are Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Harry Potter, and Ultima Online (!!!) and I may do Escaflowne and Gundam Wing as well (and maaaaaaaaaaybe Guyver). To give you a low-down of my main char..........  
  
She is 5ft 8 and has black hair just longer than her shoulders, and deep green eyes. If you can - I'd love her name to be a type of green, but all names are great!!!  
  
So, the person(s) who sends in the name I use will have a big part at least in the world that they choose (if it is one of the main ones) and in lots if they reeeaalllly want ;0) everyone else who helps will have at least a tiny part in the world they want (if it is a main one)  
  
Phew that was a mouthful - I'm just an author in need!!!  
  
Anyhoooo thanx again to Firehybrid and UO Killer, and to everyone who has r&r ed, who replies to this and all who know me  
  
Ok, now that the afterword is bigger than the fic I'm gonna go ^_^''  
  
Chibi Stacey (running away before people start pelting her with rotten fruit and eggs)  
  
  



	4. Loyalty and Dignity

Untitled 

Alone in the Dark 4 

Loyalty and Dignity 

We followed Knight into a large abandoned warehouse, and got the first (but not last) shock of the evening. The interior of the warehouse was, contrary to what I secretly thought it would be, really clean and...well...quite beautiful. There were red velvet drapes running along the walls, and a really thick pile carpet on the floor. Knight obviously sensed our confusion and pleasure, as he said in a smug tone `It was a Rocket hideout, until they…left'. Nido's ear laid back at the pause, but once again my respect for the Knights was confirmed. Why shouldn't we live in luxury, just because we were outcasts - I am a Knight now, I amended myself, not an outcast anymore. 

While I was thinking this, we had walked up to a part of the warehouse where a partition had been placed. `Halt!' Knight said suddenly, and I don't mind admitting that we halted pretty suddenly. `Here is where you will meet the rest of our little group' Knight intoned. `As you know, they are all Dark types, so you must forgive us our little ways'. He emphasised the word `us' with a glance at Nido so quick I thought I had imagined it. 

A loud cawing noise swept overhead, and a Murkrow came to rest on top of the partition. `I am known as Soul, I am a Knight, and so I shall remain' the Murkrow said, in a sombre voice that sounded as if it were more used to sneering than being serious. He then flew next to us, to a perch I surmised must have been placed there especially for this ritual. 

Then, a shape jumped over the partition, to land behind us. Nido and I quickly span around, to be faced with a beat up looking Sneasel. `I am known as Scratch, I am a Knight, and so shall I remain' the Sneasel intoned. I now gathered, from the repetition of Soul's words, that this was some sort of ritual, affirming allegiance to the Knights. 

Because of this, I wasn't surprised when another pokemon jumped out sideward from behind the partition. What I was surprised at was its breed. It was an Umbreon, and a female one at that. `I am Ebony, I am a Knight, and so shall I remain' she said, in a throatier voice than mine, but very similar at that. She looked proud at saying those words, and the look of righteousness on her face emboldened me into saying `I am Umby, I am a Knight, and so shall I remain'. 

Everyone looked at Knight then, as if waiting for some sort of lead, but he inclined his head towards Nido, with a bemused sort of expression on his face. Whether it was the look on his face, or the fact that a non-Dark type was joining the Knights I don't know, but the rest of the gang looked surprised, even shocked at Knight's gesture of acceptance. Nido then found the presence of mind to say `I am Nido, I am a K-k-knight, and so sh-sh-shall I remain'. 

Knight then let out an ear-splitting roar, shouting `I am Knight, we are the Knights, and so shall we remain, for as long as we all shall live!', and on `live', he jumped in front of the partition and we all span to face our leader, the leader of the Knights, who would help me find my purpose in life. 

`Now that we are all acquainted, my brethren, it is time to break in' this was said with an unmistakable sneer at Nido `our new brothers. The rest of the Knights started ululating at the tops of their voices, and that was when I started getting a bad feeling, not for myself, but for Nido. I knew exactly what Knight's `break in' meant - I had even been expecting it for myself, but for some reason I hadn't thought they would have wanted to battle Nido. For one, he wasn't a Dark type, and he was obviously at a much lower level than all of the others, so much so that the thought hadn't crossed my mind that they would want to battle against him. 

`Stop!' I shouted, and everyone span to look at me. Knight started growling, low in his throat. `I mean' I said, in a much lower and subdued tone `how can you expect to fight Nido, when he is much weaker then you'. Now, it is very bad manners to speak of a friend so, but I had decided that it was hurt my friend's feelings or lose him his life. Nido himself looked ashamed, but at the same time grateful. `I'll make it up to him later' I promised myself. 

At this, Knight let out a `laugh'. `Well...well... it looks like you've just volunteered yourself, my friend' he said, in a sinister voice. Knight walked up to me and started circling me in a threatening, but delighted way, with Soul circling with him above me, laughing in a sneering way that I had expected when I first met him. 

`I expected you both to go together, but of course your friend' he shot a glance at Nido `is much too weak to want to go with you' 

`That's not true!' Nido shouted, only to be cut off with a `Silence!' from Ebony. 

`Now you must prove not only yourself to be a Knight' said the massive Houndour, still circling me, `but must gain honour for this Nidoran as well'. 

`I will!' I said, emboldened by his and the rest of the gangs rudeness `I will show you all what I can do, and twice over for Nido too!' 

`Very well' Knight sneered `Scratch will fill you in on the' - a pause - `details'… 

Welllll, well, well…. 

The impossible happened… 

Hell froze over and became an ice-skating rink, Heaven has been opened to tourists, and I brought out a new chapter!! 

Don't worry, I promised a new fic and I will give you one, but I need someone to help me proof read and give me some ideas!!! 

I'm a blocked dam waiting to burst I tells ya! 

If you wanna help me then e-mail me at pern26@yahoo.co.uk mailto:pern26@yahoo.co.uk or icq me and ill send ya the 1st chapter of my nu ficcy! 

Thanx a lot all (and yes I am on a caffeine high) 

Chibi 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
